Frank Stokes
Marion Frank Stokes, or simply Frank Stokes, is the secondary antagonist of Death to Smoochy. He is a TV producer for children's television network Kidnet and an associate of Merv Green and his corrupt charity group known as the Parade of Hope. He is portrayed by . Biography Frank Stokes was ordered by the executives of Kidnet to find a satisfying replacement for Rainbow Randolph. And so he found the "squeaky clean" Sheldon Mopes and his character, Smoochy the Rhino. Randolph finds himself unemployed, homeless, and outcast from the television industry by his two-faced associate Marion Stokes. In an effort to return to the spotlight, Randolph hatches several schemes to bring down Mopes in hopes of reclaiming his time slot. Meanwhile, Rainbow Randolph sets a scheme to destroy Mopes's career and regain his show too all fail. Mopes becomes enraged to learn that Burke signed him up to star in a Smoochy ice show; he feels that the event will exploit children. Burke and Merv Green, the heads of the corrupt charity running the ice show, unsuccessfully warn Mopes from backing out of the event. Soon afterward, a disguised Randolph dupes Mopes into doing a Smoochy act at a neo-Nazi rally that is raided by the police. Smoochy is labeled a racist and fired. However, when Randolph accidentally lets it slip to Nora that he framed Smoochy, he is arrested. Smoochy's reputation and show are restored. Smoochy commits to the ice show. He decides that all proceeds will go to both the drug rehab clinic he used to work at, which was closed due to lack of funding and to child literacy enhancement programs; the kids will be given free souvenirs and healthy snacks. Because this means that the Parade of Hope won't see any of that money, Burke and Green retaliate by plotting to kill Mopes and hire a new host who will cooperate with their profit skimming. However, Green and his men accidentally kill Spinner in his Moochy costume; Merv Green was discovered, captured, and killed by Tommi Cotter. Stokes later told Burke that he is reluctant to go through the killing of Sheldon Mopes because Merv Green's head was found at the Grand Concourse. Both of them hire heroin addict Buggy Ding Dong, another former host, to assassinate Mopes during his ice show (though Stokes was reluctant at this due to Buggy's addiction). Buggy steals a backstage pass to get inside. However, Randolph, who has been summoned to the ice show, tackles Buggy just as he tries to shoot Mopes from the rafters. Randolph and Buggy struggle for the sniper rifle, until Buggy falls to his death. After Mopes realizes that Burke and Stokes set him up, he chases after Burke into an alley while Frank was left behind. When Sheldon and Nora corner Burke in an alley, Tommi Cotter and her men bring Frank with them to have them both pay for what they have done to Spinner. Both Frank and Burke are at Tommi's mercy while Sheldon and Nora left. Deleted scene In the last deleted scene at the end of the movie, after Tommy Cotter asks Stokes and Burke "You boys ever traveled together before?", she and her boys took care of the two scared crooks for the murder of her cousin Spinner. Sheldon and Nora on their way out heard the gunshots. Nora simply replies "They were a$$holes." as they both walked out. Category:Cowards Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Male Category:Deceased